The Staff of Sages
by GenericSuperheroName
Summary: My own little Zelda fanfic. Takes place after all the games so Ganon, Vaati, and all of Links other foes are long since dead. Even though it takes placee after all the games it's setting is OoT Hyrule because that's the format I'm most familer with.
1. Prologue

_Yeah Zelda! I'm suffering from a huge Zelda relapse and so this story was created. I only have a few chapters done so once I reach the last completed chapter expect gaps between updates. Um... Prologue states the villian and his plan. Ch. 1 states quest part of plot. I'll post that in a couple days. Hope you like it._

Prologue

The moon shines brightly in the black sky. Stars fill every nook and cranny, lighting up the great land of Hyrule. In the mountains surrounding the towing Death Mountain a small home stands. Inside dim light can be seen from the windows. The silhouette of a man scurries by the window. His words could be heard for yards around.

"Maybe this book…" he says to himself as he takes a seat behind his desk. He set a thick, leather bound book in front of him. He opens the book. Ancient text fills every page. A look of slight disappointment creeps upon the man's face. He wasn't expecting this ancient text. Though he knows the words, it'll take more time then wanted to search through its knowledge.

He reads the first few lines on each page. He curses under his breath in anger. He has been searching for over a year for the right spell. Searching through all of his books his master had left him. Yet none hold the spell he needs.

"Damn it!" He yells in frustration as he turns the last page. He lifts the book and tosses the book aside. A loud crash is heard as it knocks over some of his things. "Damn it all!" he yells again. He storms back towards the bookcase. Only a few books stand on it's shelves. The rest lay in a pile by one of the windows.

"Which one is it master…" he mutters, reading the titles of each book. "I know you've performed true necromancy before. I've seen you do it. Where's the book that taught you how…" He mutters again. He pulls a crimson colored book from the top most shelve and sits behind his desk again. This book is written in Hylian so it took him less time to throw it aside in anger.

He mutters under his breath, bringing his arm back. As he stops his muttering he thrusts him arm forward. A ball of lightning shoots from arm and hits the bookcase. The bookcase shatters into millions of burning pieces. The dark wizard waves his hand in front of him and the pieces that stray to close to him seem to be stopped by an unseen shield.

As the pieces settle on the stone ground to burn themselves out the wizard notices the newly made cracks in the wall. Some loose pieces fell but he didn't seem to notice or care. As he was about to turn he noticed a faint light barely shinning through a small hole. This was quiet odd since there was no room on the other side of that wall, only the field.

The wizard cast another spell and blasted the wall again. This time a larger hole was made. The light the wizard had seen was being given off by a portal. The dark wizard smiled. "So master… Your books on necromancy aren't here. Clever. This way if the Kings forces raided your home, they couldn't charge you for practicing the art. Now then… were dose it lead too?" He said softly as he approached the bright portal.

Without hesitating or a second thought, he steeped through the portal. When he walked out he was in another home. The question was, were did this one lie. The wizard walked towards the door and opened it.

Outside he saw the home in a small field like the other. But unlike the other this home was in a forest. Trees laid thickly together ensuring secrecy. The wizard walks back inside. His features were more shown in the new light.

He had the appearance of a Hylian but some features belonged to the Gerudos. His skin was darker then a Hylian's, but lighter then a Gerudo's. His face was very grim, always serious. He was destined to lead the Gerudos for the next hundred years, but abandoned them to learn sorcery and eventually necromancy.

He lights the candle lit chandelier and examines the bookcase filled with books. One of them, holding the information he sought. Wasting no time, the wizard took a book from a self and sat at his master's desk. A crude smile grew on his face. "Finally. Necromancy. This is Master's secret stash." He muttered. He then threw the book aside. His face full of rage. He stormed to the bookshelf and took off another book.

Hours past. The once dark sky is slightly brighter with the rising sun. The wizard skims through a book. Slower then he had done with the others. He has been searcher all night through the books in this house and the other. He had grown tired from the lack of rest. He turns the page slowly, lying his head on the book. As his eyes begin to shut he catches the title of the new chapter. His eyes widened with disbelief. It spoke of true necromancy.

He was quickly awoken and read through the chapter thoroughly. It spoke of not just rising the dead as Stalchilds or ReDeads, but actually rising the dead and returning them to the form they had while still living. Of coarse they will have no free will and obey the commands given to it by it's conjuror. The wizard began to laugh as he finished the chapter. He would read it over and over again, memorizing each line. But he had done it. He had found the information he sought.

"Finally. With this new found knowledge I shall rule Hyrule. I'll bring back the King of Evil and the Great Wind Sorcerer. With them under my finger Hyrule shall kneel before. All will fear me, the Dark Wizard Manuko!"


	2. Visitor of Old

_SHWA! Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. I forgot to update it Sunday when I got back from my dad's. Fills in the blanks for the plot. Kinda dumb now that I think about how it happened. Oh well._

Chapter 1: Visitor of Old

The sun rises over the hills of Hyrule. The new light seeps through the windows of a Hylian's house and grows over his eyes. He moans softly and turns, placing his arm around the girl in bed beside him. The male Hylian and messy, dirty blond hair. The Female Hylian and vivid red hair. A cucco crows in the distance as the sun fully emerges from it's bed.

The blond haired Hylian moans again, pulling the pillow over his head. The red haired Hylian how ever sites up in bed. She stretches and yawns lazily, then steps out of bed. She brushes out the wrinkles in her white nightgown and gently shakes her sleeping partner.

"Link," she says softly. "Honey, it's morning. It's time to wake up." Link moans again and wraps the covers more tightly around him. She sighs and shakes her head, walking out of the bedroom. She walks into the kitchen and turns on the stove as she starts to cook breakfast. The sweat aroma of her cooking fills the room, then the entire house.

From under his pillow Link's nose twitches as the smell reaches him. He sits up in bed, the pillow falling off his head. He then stretches lazily and yawns. After a few moments of sitting dazed in bed he gets up and joins the other Hylian in the kitchen.

"It's about time you woke up," the girl says without looking away from the stove.

"That cooking trick of yours, it works ever time doesn't it Malon?" Link said as he walked beside her.

"Every time," Malon said with a smile. Link moved closer to Malon and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"How long is it now?" Link asked with a smile.

"Only three months." She said placing her arms around Links neck. A ring had been placed on her finger, on it a diamond. Link smiles and kisses her again. Malon then returns to her cooking.

"I'll go get us some water from the well. Be back in a sec," Link said as he walked towards the door. Once outside Link took a deep breath of fresh air. Kakariko Village is no longer small like it was when first built, but very large. Some say it is even larger the Hyrule town market. Link walked up the path that led to the well and took a bucket full. He then took the bucket back to his home with Malon, filled a pot with the water, and began to boil it.

"What ever would I do without you?" Malon said with a smile.

"Back on the ranch with your father I suppose. I'd be miserable with out your sweet smile," Link said.

"Such a charmer."

"Only when you're around." Malon laughs softly. As Malon finishes her cooking Link sets the table.

"So are you going to help Father with his delivery to the palace today?" Malon asked, then took a bite of food.

Link finished the food in his mouth, then said, "Yeah. I figured I'd ride Epona to the ranch after I visit the graveyard.." The once cheery mood they shared seemed to vanish into thin air. The two of them finish their breakfast in this eerie silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then," Malon finally says as she starts to clear the table.

"Yeah…" Link sighs. He then goes into the bedroom and changes into his tattered green work clothes. As he starts to leave he kisses Malon goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says softly and then walks towards the door.

"Bye," Malon answers softly. Link waves bye as he walks outside the doorway. Now outside Link takes another deep breath of fresh air. He then walks back towards the well, but passes it towards the graveyard. Once inside he sees the grave keeper by his hut.

"Same time as always Link," the grave keeper says. Link smiles slightly, then continues on. He walks up the pathway to the end of the graveyard where the royal family is buried. Besides the burial ground for the royal family is a path that leads to another family ground. A ground for Link's family.

His family have been sworn guardians to the Royal family. All except Link. When he was a small boy a war had started between Hyrule and one of its neighboring lands. It was during that war that Link's parents had died. As Link age the knowledge of his parents death and why gave Link a dislike of the Royal family. He felt that if they did not send them, he'd still have his parents. He wouldn't have to grow up on his own with strangers. But then again, if he still had his parents, he might not of meet Malon.

Link found the tombs of his mother and father. Beside their graves is a plot that was meant to be Links for when he died, but by turning his back from the royal family he forfeited his plot and being buried with his family. This angered him even more. But he didn't care anymore. He knelt besides his parents graves and prayed to the goddesses.

As Link stood he noticed the sky had grown darker. At first he had thought it was just his eyes getting used to the light again, but when he looked up the skies really were black from the thickness of rain clouds. A bone chilling wind blew through the graveyard, sending chills down Links spin. He turned to walk out of his family grave site.

"Leaving so soon my son?" a voice said. Link jumped, startled by the sound. He quickly turned, expecting to see something resembling his father, but instead saw someone resembling himself.

"Who… what are you?" Link asked.

"I am you, but from a long time ago. You are a reincarnation of me. It is nearly time to start your destiny." The ghost Link said.

"Destiny? To do what? Die like my parents died protecting that damn royals? They don't care about me or anyone else," Link said.

"Though your destiny involves protecting the royal family, it also involves protecting everyone in the land of Hyrule. A new evil has awoken in our glorious land of Hyrule. An evil that threatens to destroy the world. He has the power to awaken two of our family's greatest foes. Ganon, King of Evil and Vaati, the Great Wind Sorcerer."

"Lemme guess, you want me to go on some great quest and destroy this evil before Ganon and Vaati are resurrected," Link said in a smug tone of voice.

"If only it was that easy. But Ganon and Vaati are almost resurrected. In about three days their evil will be unleashed onto our people. You must go on a quest-"

"I'm eighteen. I have a life to look forward too. I've already chosen my path in life."

"And what of me? I started my quest at the young age of ten. Most of the members of our family that were chosen to save the world were young. But you. You have the privilege of being an adult. You are stronger and wiser then I when I started my quest."

"Just forget the quest. I can't leave. I'm engaged. My love is waiting for me. I can't leave her. The quest could take years."

"Engaged? To whom?" the ghost Link asked. His tone had changed from all mighty, to childish curiosity.

"Malon, but you wouldn't know her," Link said.

"Not that Malon you love dearly, but I did know her ancestor. She was very easy on the eyes and I can assume your Malon is no different. I would prefer Princess Zelda though."

"Just shut up! I don't want to go on this stupid quest!" Link yelled.

"Ahem," the ghost Link coughed, getting back into character. "This is not a choice my son. Destiny cannot be avoided. You will be on a quest. One this quest you must find the Staff of Sages. With the staff you must collect the power of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water and enfuse their power with the Staff. Once all four powers have been collected you must go on another quest."

"Two?" Link uttered in anger.

"Yes two. The goddess have given up their immortality to live among us in Hyrule. Each living inside an animal represent their powers. Din in an animal of Power; Nayru in and animal of Wisdom; and Farore in an animal of Courage. Once you find the goddesses mortal forms, perform the ritual to collect their power. With all three goddess powers collected, you must create a new Triforce. Only once the new Triforce is created will the Gannon, Vaati, and the new evil truly rest forever."

"And you expect me to do this?" Link said.

"No. Unlike me you will receive help along the way. You and your party will become legends in Hyrule. This I promise you." The ghost Link said.

"But what of Malon. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth. If she truly loves you she'll accept what you say. But do not worry for her safety, for I shall watch over for her like I have done for the entire family."

"Like my parents?" Link said with anger.

"It was time for your parents to join me. They knew you'd be angry with the Royal family but they didn't wish you to turn your back not only upon the royal family but your own family. I am sorry my son but I must leave now. My time in the mortal realm with you is over. Good bye." And with that the ghost form of Link vanishes. With the disappearance of the ghost Link the clouds start to thin and sunlight reaches the ground again.

Link sits on the ground, and leans against his parents tombstone. All this information fresh inside him mind. _A quest to collect the powers of the goddesses. How am I to do that?_ Link thinks to himself. After a few minutes of thought he leaves the graveyard and heads to the stables. He then walks Epona out of the village and rides towards the Lon Lon Ranch, still pondering the words of his ancestor.


	3. Truth to the Tale

_I'm putting it up since it took me so long to put up the first chapter. Has Zelda in it. Not much else to say._

Chapter 2: Truth to the Tale

It didn't take long for Link to reach the Lon Lon Ranch. Talon was waiting for him by the gate. He was an overweight Hylian in a red shirt and blue overalls. He was going bald but he still had hair on the sides. His mustache grew along the side of his face to meet with the rest of the hair on his head. He chuckled softly as Link dismounted from Epona.

"I thought you'd be here earlier," Talon said.

"Sorry. Must of lost track of time at the gravesite," Link said softly.

"Yes, well. We must be getting off. The Royal Family needs their Milk. Now come on and help me load wagon with the milk," Talon said, walking into the Ranch. Link lead Epona inside and let her run with the other horses as Link helped Talon.

"So it's almost time," Talon said as he started to lift a crate of Milk with Link.

"Yes, sir. Just three months now," Link said. _Just three months. But if what my ancestor said is true. It could be more like three years._ Talon laughed softly again.

"You're such a good boy, Link. You'll be a welcomed addition to the family," Talon said as they placed the first crate onto the wagon.

"Thank you, sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Talon. Sir is for old people and I'm not that old yet." Link laughed along with Talon as they loaded the other crate.

"Two crates is all they need?"

"Yep. That'll last them for the next week or two. You going to ride along with me or with Epona?"

"I'll take Epona. I don't get to ride her as often as I used. It'll be a nice to ride her again."

"Right. Then lets hitch up the horses to the wagon and get to the castle." Link nods and gets one of Talons strongest horses. He then leads it back to the wagon and hitches it to the left side. Talon hitches another horse to the right side.

"Lets be off then!" Talon says with excitement as he climbs into the drives seat of the wagon. He then cracks the reins and the horses start towards the gate of the ranch. Link hurries to Epona and climbs upon her saddle and chases after Talon.

The horses gallop at a slow pace. Link looked ahead. He could see the tall walls that protected the Market from unwanted company. Above the hills that laid behind the market stood Hyrule Castle. Link sighed as his eyes laid upon it's proud walls. He didn't look forward to going there but he had promised Malon he'd help her father since their ranch hand, Ingo, was sick. And a promise is a promise.

The only thing Link liked about doing this was going through the market. It was also so busy with people running around, buying items and outrageously high prices, and friends chatting away. All unaware about this new evil. But it could have been a dream. Link could have been dreaming the whole encounter with his ancestor. But it was all too real to be a dream. Link decided to forget about it and just get the job done.

As they passed the fountain in the center of the market Link smiled. He remember that was where he had first seen Malon when they were younger. They were close friends. Everyone that knew the two of them knew they would eventually be engaged.

They walk the horses out of the Market and up the path to the castle. They reach the gate and the guard taps the ground twice with his spear and the gate opens. They follow the path past more guards to the side of Hyrule Castle.

"We unload here," Talon says as he hops out of the wagon.

"Why here? I thought we would deliver it inside the castle," Link asked as he dismounted Epona.

"Oh no. No one is allowed inside the castle. All deliveries are made here and the guards take the packages inside," Talon explained.

"Whatever," Link says and helps Talon unload the crates of milk.

"Thanks for the help Link. It would of taken a lot longer without it."

"It's alright. We staying in the market for the night, right?"

"Yes. So lets get going before it gets any latter," Talon finished as he hopped into the wagon. Link walked towards Epona, about to climb onto her saddle when the crash of a metal door upon stone was heard.

"Wait!" A voice called out. It was a woman's voice. Link turned to see who had called. He turned away after seeing the princess.

"You're Link right?" Zelda asked.

"I don't care for your kind," Link said coldly as he sat upon Epona's back.

"Wait. I need to ask you something of importance." It was then that she noticed Talon looking from his Wagon. She glared at him which Talon took as a que to leave.

"Um… I'll get us a room. I'll wait for you by the fountain when your done, Link," Talon said and started down the trail.

"What the hell do you want?" Link said agitated.

"Your family has sworn their swords and lives to my family. Whether you like it or not you are bound by the vows of your family's past. Though it doesn't seem link it now a great evil looms over the horizon," Zelda said. Link's eyes widened. It was like his ancestor said.

"What do you mean?"

"A sorcerer by the name Manuko is about to revive-"

"Ganon and Vaati." Link finishes

"Yes. But how do you know?" Zelda asks.

"I had a vision this morning as I visited my parent's graves. My ancestor told me of a quest I must do to save Hyrule like he had done centuries ago. He said a new evil wished to take over Hyrule with Ganon and Vaati under his control. But I didn't believe it. I thought it to be a dream."

"Now you know there is truth behind his words. You must save Hyrule like your ancestors did. It is your destiny."

"Shut it with this destiny crap. I believe we make our own paths in life. Our lives were not written before we lived."

"Believe what you wish Link but whether you take upon this quest willingly or by force, you will protect Hyrule." It was an awkward silence between Zelda and Link.

"My ancestor spoke of constructing a new Triforce. What of the old one?" Link asked.

"The Goddesses destroyed the remains of the old. They had built it as a sign of hope. But evil has continuously sought it out. Gannon even took the Triforce of Power for himself." Zelda explained.

"I see. So willingly or not, I'm doing this quest?"

"Yes. That is what I believe."

"Then I rather do it willingly. For if I do it by force I fear what would of forced me to do it."

"Thank you Link. I'll be sure to inform father about this. I'm sure he'll return the plot that was saved for you."

"Keep the plot. I don't wish to be rest with them any more. When I do die I will be buried with my love and her family at Lon Lon Ranch."

"As you wish… Goodbye son of the Hero of Time. May our paths cross again," Zelda said softly as she waved goodbye to Link.

Link cracked the reigns and Epona started down the path to the Market. The sun had set already. When Link entered the Market he saw Talon waiting for him.

"So what did the Princess want?" Talon asked with curiosity.

"Nothing of importance. Just trying to get me back to their good side." Link answered in a half truth.

"Nothings going to do that even though you should." Link and Talon laughed slightly. "Right. Well lets get to the inn." Talon let the way to the stables to tie up Epona, then took Link to their room.

Link laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep. So much had happened today. The visit from his ancestor. The truth to his tale by Zelda. Link turned in his bed and tried to sleep but he just couldn't. He put a pillow over his head to muffle Talon's snoring and soon slipped away into his dreams.


	4. The Tale Told Once More

_Ok... It should get more to the actiony stuff next chapter... or the one after, I forget._

Chapter 3: The Tale Told Once More

As dawn rose over the hills of Hyrule, light shinned through the windows of the inn. As the light hit Link in the eyes he moaned and turned in bed. He was already on the end and by turning he fell off onto the hard floor. He then sat up on the floor. His eyes barley open and his hair in a mess

"Damn it…" he muttered to himself, rubbing his arm. He stood and stretched lazily. Talon's vociferous snoring could still be heard through the room.

_That Talon sure can sleep. _Link rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns once more. He grabbed his tattered green work cloths and stepped out to the market. If he was truly going to save Hyrule, he'd need some supplies. He'd also need to visit his great-grand father, assuming he'd allow Link inside.

As Link walked into the bazaar, he looked inside his wallet. Only one hundred rupees. That wouldn't buy him much. He spent a quarter on food that'll last more then a few days. He was just short of having enough money for a shield. He cursed under his breath and turned to leave.

"Hey, you're Link right?" the owner said. Link turned around. They man never really spoke unless it had to do with a sale.

"Yeah…" Link said.

"Rumors going around that you've finally come around to fighting for the Royal Family like the rest of your family." _By the Goddesses. Talon really has a big mouth._ Link thought as he shock his head.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"You'll need a shield then. And no one sells a better shield then I. I'll be more then happy to give you the shield at fifty rupees." A smile grows on Link's face.

"Sold!" Link says as he tosses the fifty rupees to the man. Link then fastens the shield on his back. The added weight sends link walking backwards a bit. It took some getting used to but after a few minutes Link was standing proudly, the weight from the shield not phasing him a bit.

As Link walked out of the bazaar he walked into Talon.

"My, aren't you up early Talon," Link said humorously with a nervous smile on his face.

"I was wondering were you ran off too. I noticed you haggled a bit for that shield on your back. I belive the words you said you were going to fight for the Royal Family. You hate the royal family Link. Why did you lie to the man to get the shield? I would of lent you the rupees you needed to get it, you know that." Talon said empathically.

"Its not a lie. I really am going to fight for the Royal Family. Things of come up and I'll have to fight for them one way or another. I rather fight for them on my terms and not someone elses." Link said.

"You're scaring me now Link. We'll talk more on the way back to the ranch," Talon said as he turned and headed towards the stables to get the horses. Within a half hour they were on their way back to the ranch.

"So your serious about fighting for the royal family? What made you change your mind?" Talon asked.

"I rather not speak of it right now. I'm just worried on how Malon's going to take it. We were to be wed soon and now this. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our wedding for now." Link said softly, his head low with shame.

"Now your talking nonsense. Your just enlisting for the Royal Family's Arms. It's not like a war's breaking out. You'll live a nice long life with Malon and give me lots of grandkids," Talon said laughing slightly at the words, "I still can't believe the two of you are finally getting married. The thought of grandkids running around the ranch just makes me laugh." He laughs again at his words. Link however paid no attention.

It was an awkward silence the rest of the way to the ranch. Link didn't really pay much attention to what was happening outside his frontal view of the ranch. When they got to the ranch Talon untied the horses and led them to the field. Then he and link backed the wagon into the shed until next week.

"Link. Tell me what's on your mind. I was looking forward to this little trip for the past few days. Sorta like a little father son kinda thing. I know you too well. I've watched you grow up, Link. I know when something's bothering you." Link said nothing. As much as Talon could tell Link had not even acknowledged his words.

"A war is coming Talon. My ancestor told me… Princess Zelda told me… They both said I am the one to save Hyrule. Me and a few others whom I don't know. They said the new evil, a dark sorcerer by the name Manuko, is going to revive Ganon and Vaati to their former glory. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Zelda said we still had three days, two days from now. Tomorrow I'll return with Malon. Then I'm to see my great-grandfather and see if I can receive the family heirloom that I was denied of long ago." Link explains.

"And dose Malon know? Did you tell her before coming to see me?" Talon asked.

"No. But I'll tell her when I get back. She has the right to know why I can't wed her right now."

"She'll worry. I know she will. But be safe. The last thing I wana know is that you died on this quest of yours."

"I'll be safe. Until tomorrow, Talon, goodbye." Link said and then walked towards Epona. He climbed upon her saddle and quickly rode back to Kakariko Village. Once there he tied Epona inside the stables and walked to his home. There a happy Malon eagerly awaited his entrance.

"Your home!" Malon said with a cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've missed you so."

"Malon. I have to tell you something. Something very important." Malon took her arms off him. She backed away from him, a look of anger on her face.

"Your not leaving me for another woman are you? I swear I'll dance on your grave if you do." Malon said coldly.

"Don't be silly Malon. I'll never leave you. You mean more to me then life itself. Which is why I want to protect you, even if that means loosing my own." Link said softly.

"Link… your scaring me. What's happened?" Link sighed softly, then told her the tale of the quest he must take. How tomorrow they would ride to Lon Lon Ranch where she would stay and be safe.

It was an awkward silence once Link's tale had ended. Link's head hung low with sadness in his eyes. Malon couldn't even lay her eyes on the man she loved.

"Be safe." Malon finally said softly.

"I will." Link answered back just as softly. Malon turned towards Link, then gently lifted his head up by the chin.

"Don't just say it. Promise me you'll be safe. That you and this party of yours will come back alive. Promise me we'll walk down the aisle together," Tears started to roll down Malon's face, "Promise me we'll raise children together. Promise me we'll raise grandchildren together as we grow old. Promise me Link… Promise me."

"I promise," Link said softy. He leaned towards Malon and kissed her once more, longer then their normal kisses. Once their kiss broke Link held Malon in his arms. Tears still ran down her face. Link's eyes started to water as well, but he held them back.

_I promise you Malon. I promise I'll return to you._


	5. Bells and Swords

_I got the idea for the first half of the chapter at the last minute. It's kinda obvious with the chapter name and what's been going on. I'm sure some fans will kinda like it yet others may not. _

Chapter 4: Bells and Swords

As dawn approached Link sat restlessly in bed. He had not sleep a minute that night. His dreams wouldn't allow it. The knowledge of what was too happen filled his head. He dreamt of his death or of Malon's. Link slowly stood from his bed and walked to the window. He looked out as the moon slowly went to bed among the hills. He looked back at Malon, fast asleep in bed.

_Why me? Why do I have to do this damn quest when I have so much to live forward too?_ Link steps outside and sits on the grass, wet with morning dew. Link looks up at the stars, at his ancestors. His lips move, yet no sound comes. Slowly, his eyes close. He brings his hands toward his face and folds them, resting his mouth over his folded hands. Silently, he continues to pray for protection through the quest.

Dawn comes and Link is still in his prayer position. The door swings open, smacking the wall opposite of Link. Malon sticks her head out, a look of worry on her face. The crash of wood on stone caused Link to wake from his slight slumber with a jump. Malon looked at link and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you've left without me," Malon said softly.

"I'd never do that," Link said. He stood up and stretched. He could feel the moistness on his butt from sitting in the dew covered grass for so long. He went inside with Malon and changed into his tattered green work cloths. After a small breakfast He and Malon climbed upon Epona's saddle and rode off to Lon Lon Ranch. Talon and Ingo, wrapped in blankets, waited for them by the gate.

"Hi daddy," Malon said as she hopped off. Link got off next and they walked inside. Link was quiet. He didn't know what to say to any of them. They all knew what he was to do.

"Tomorrow… isn't it Link?" Talon said softly.

_Tomorrow…_ The word filled links head. Tomorrow is the day Zelda said it would happen. That Manuko would take over Hyrule with zombie versions Ganon and Vaati.

"Yeah…" Link said softly. Talon and Ingo went back inside. Malon stayed besides Link. "You should get going Malon," Link finally said after a ongoing awkward silence.

"No. Not yet anyways," Malon said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I want you to do something for me first."

"What is it?"

"Marry me. Here and now on the farm. Leave with the strength of your wife with you." Malon wrapped her arms around his neck, Link put his arms around her waist. Malon looked up at Link, her eyes filled with love and sorrow. Link lowered his head slightly and kissed her.

"Yes. I'll marry you here and now. But who will wed us on such short notice?"

"Father will! It may not be official in the eyes of Hyrule, but the Goddesses will look at it with a smile. When you return we'll renew our vows in an official Hylian wedding."

"Alright. Go tell him the news." Malon smiled and hurried inside. Moments latter she came out with Talon, now holding a book with the laws of Nayru and the ways of the Goddesses, and Info, still wrapped in blankets.

They walked towards the corral and Link hurried behind them. There, Link and Malon stood hand in hand, looking deep into each others eyes. Talon read proverbs written by the goddesses, then recited their vows.

"Malon, do you take Link to be your husband; to have and to hold, through good times and bad, for rich or for poor?" Talon said, facing Malon.

"I do," Malon said softly, a smile on her face.

"And Link, do you take Malon to be your wife; to have and to hold, through good times and bad, for rich or for poor?" Talon said, now facing Link.

"I do," Link said, with a smile as big as Malon's on his face.

"Then by the power vested upon me by the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Talon finished. A great smile on his face. Malon jumped into Links arms as she kissed him lovingly. Though they couldn't see it even angry old Ingo shed a tear of joy for the newly weds.

"You know I'm not letting you leave today," Malon said softly, so only Link could hear.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But I need too. I'm sorry but I have to visit my great-grandfather and get the sword that's been passed down in my family since the Hero of Time," Link said, sorrow in his voice.

"I understand. Just stay for an hour or two. Please…" Malon begged, giving Link the puppy dog eyes. Link looked away, trying to resist the invisible puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, two hours. Only because you my wife," Link said with a smile. Malon placed her hands on her hips and looked at Link with a look of disbelief.

"So if you didn't marry me today you would of left?"

"Of coarse not…" Link smiled and kissed Malon once more.

----------

Talon, Malon, and Ingo waved goodbye to Link as he climbed upon the saddle of Epona. It had taken much persuasion for Malon to part with her beloved horse. Link hesitated a moment, not wanting to leave Malon, but he then turned and galloped away, a few tears rolling down his face.

Link figured he'd reach his great-grandfather's by nightfall. His great-grandfather had retired to the life of leisure off the shores of Lake Hyrule. Link was raised by his great-grandfather being his only living relative. He had taught Link everything he had known. But when Link was old enough to know the truth about his parents death is when he started to dislike the royal family. When Link turned away from the royal family all together, he was disowned by his great-grandfather. Now Link rides Epona across the Hyrule field to ask for redemption to what he did to his great-grandfather so long ago.

As the sun began to set Link could hear the gentle sound of small waves splashing on the shore of Lake Hyrule. Link had Epona slow down. She had run far for such a long time. Epona was at a trot now as they strode down the path to the lake. Link could see smoke coming from his great-grandfathers house. Light shined through a window. A slight smile grew on his face. He would see his great-grandfather again, after so many years.

Epona trotted towards the house and Link hopped off. He turned to Epona and pattered her nose softly. "Just wait right here girl. I'll be back in a few minutes… hopefully," Link said softly.

Link then walked to the door an knocked. He could here his great-grandfather walking towards the door. The door opened an a woman stood inside. She was a young woman. Two children hid behind her.

"I'm sorry to bother you tonight. My great-grandfather used to live here, I thought he still did. We haven't kept in touch in years. I'm sorry to have bothered you," Link said, depression in his voice.

"Your great-grandfather you say? Come inside. He left something for you," the woman said, motion her hand for him to follow. Link turned, confused by this. Had his great-grandfather expected his return? He followed the woman inside to see what was going on.

The woman led him to a chest. The chest was locked and on the lock was for round disks, each had all the letters in the alphabet.

"In the man's will he said that if his great-grandson would return, to take him to this chest. Inside lays the heirloom he desires. The lock is set to a word only the true great-grandson would know. A few people have come here, claiming to be the man's great-grandson. He was a famous man you know. His family had sworn alliance to the Royal family," She said.

"All except me…" Link trailed softly. He walked close to the chest and knelt down in front of it. He ran his hand along the chests lid, memories of his youth returning to him.

Link had always wondered what his great-grandfather had hid in the chest. But he could never get it open. He remembered his great-grandfather saying that if he truly needed what lied within, he'd know the word to open it.

Link always assumed the four lettered word was "Time" since he was a descendent of the Hero of Time. But it never worked. Now an older man the word was so obvious to him.

_I was close. _He thought with a smile_. The word is not Time, for the Hero of Time. But the Hero of Time himself. The word is… Link._

As Link spelt out his name on the lock he heard it give way. A smile grew on his face as he opened the chest. The woman gasped with surprise, not expecting him to have been able to open it.

Link reached inside, taking hold of the sword's hilt. He lifted the blade out, smiling as he laid eyes on the mythical blade. The blade that the Hero of Time himself first drew. The Master Sword.

_I now know about the who'll Master Sword sealing Ganon thing. I didn't when I wrote this so oh well. I'm about to start the Last temple in OoT so leave me alone until then. Once I finish and I make basic mistakes, then you can yell at me all you want._


	6. Lullaby of Time

_Woot! I finally beat OoT! I was up till 11:20 watching all the extra stuff during the credits. So cool. > now I just need to wait till TP comes out. DAMN THE WAITING!_

Chapter 5: Lullaby of Time

Link had stayed the night with the woman. After seeing that Link really was the great-grandson of this home's previous resident she felt it was the lest she could do for him. Link didn't get much sleep though. His mind was restless with the knowledge of what was about to happen all over Hyrule.

Before the sun rose from its slumber Link went outside to Epona. He put the Master Sword in its sheath and put his shield on his back. He then mounted Epona and looked out over the horizons. He had no idea where to even look for the Staff of Sages or any of the elemental powers he was to infuse the staff with. Link decided to ride to the market to see if anyone there knew about the staff.

----------

"The Staff of Sages? Never heard of it kid," a fat old man at the market said. Link moaned in displeasure. He had reached the Market by dawn and had been asking around about the Staff of Sages for over an hour now.

He decided to move to the back allies and see if anyone their knew. Again he was getting odd looks from people thinking he was crazy. Link walked back into the main market and sat under the shade of a tree. He let out a long sigh.

"I guess I could try around home next… assuming they'll still be a home by the time I reach it," Link muttered to himself. Princess Zelda had said today would be the day of invasion and yet nothing has happened yet. But there was still a whole day left for something to happen.

Link could feel his eyes growing heavy. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in two days and it was starting to catch up on him. Soon he had passed out under the tree. He dreamt good dreams instead of bad. He dreamt of being on the ranch with Malon, holding her in his arms once more.

"Hey!" a voice cried out of nowhere. A stick then sharply hit Link in the side of the head. Link was pulled from his dreams by a sharp pain in his head. A small old man looked down upon Link with anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked, holding his head where it was hit.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. I figured that would be the only way to do it."

"Sorry, sir. I haven't been sleeping well and I guess it got the best of me. Why did you wake me anyways?"

"Some people were talking about this crazy kid asking about something called the Staff of Sages. When I asked them whom it was they pointed to you. Why do you want to know of the Staff of Sages?"

"I am on a quest and I need it in order to continue."

"That's a bit vague of a reason boy."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't really want to talk more about it." Link stood up and brushed himself off. The old man then saw the sword strapped to his back.

"Is… is that… the Master Sword?" The old man asked softly. Link turned his head towards the hilt an smiled.

"Yeah. It's been passed down in my family since the Hero of Time himself."

"Then vague or not I'll tell you all I know of the Staff of Sages." Link's face brightened with hope now. He couldn't explain it. He first dreaded this quest. He didn't expect to go far, yet with this dim light of hope he becomes excited and ready to listen.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"Don't mention it. Just follow me to my home. It's more private from the wandering ears." The short old man then turned and started walking away. Link quickly followed him to his house. The old man sat on his bed, Link sat on the floor.

"Now then," the old man started, "I don't know much but it's better then nothing. The Staff of Sages is as old as the Master Sword, some believe its older. What is known is that the Staff was created during the first generation of Sages, hence the Staff's name. It's believed that half the sages believed in physical combat, while the other half believed in magical combat. The sages that supported physical combat created the Master Sword; Magical combat created the Staff of Sages. In the end they all believed in the Master Sword and the great power of the Staff of Sages was long forgotten. Though it's not known where the Staff truly lies, the majority of people who know of the Staff say it lies in somewhere in the catacombs under the Temple of Time," The old man explained.

Link stood and dusted himself off a bit. "Thank you sir for this information and time." He then bowed respectively and headed towards the door.

"Wait boy. You'll never be able to enter the catacombs. You need this first," the old man said. Link turned, expecting the old man to be handing him a key but instead he held in his hand a horn of what belonged to cattle. It was brightly polished and had holes in it. It also had a mouthpiece, which Link then connected to meaning that this horn was a type of instrument.

"What is that?" Link asked with confusion.

"Its called a Gemshorn. It's an old fashioned instrument from the times when Hyrule was young. You need to play a song on it to open the door to the catacombs. It should also open the doors to the other areas where the items you seek are located."

_Why dose it have to be a song to open a door? Why can't it just be a key or a password? And how did he know I sought more items then just the Staff, I don't remember telling him. _Link thought.

"This is the song you must play. Watch my fingers carefully…" The man trailed. He then brought the Gemshorn to his mouth and began to play. Link had expected the music to come from the Gemshorn be weird sounding, but it didn't. The pitch wasn't high nor low. The sound was hypnotizing, putting Link into a relaxed trance. "Now you try."

Link took the Gemshorn and played. He played off key many times, taking a couple beatings to the side off his leg for messing up so often. It took awhile but finally Link master the song.

"Its called Lullaby of Time. When played on this special Gemshorn, the melody has the power to put all those who hear it in a very relaxed mood, almost putting them to sleep."

"Thank you again. But if I might ask, how do you know so much of the Staff of Sages and everything involving it."

"Ah, I'm am but a fan."

"A vague answer. Just like what I gave you. So be it then." Link bowed respectively to the old man once more, "Thank you for everything." He then took his leave.

The old man smiled as he watched Link leave.

"You better watch yourself Manuko. The Hero of Sages is about to be awoken, and when he dose, nothing can stand in his way." The old man then laid in his bed. His eyes closing slowly. "At last my purpose here is complete. Now I can finally rest in piece." He said softly.

The wind started to blow through his open window. The old man's body began to fade in the light. He smiled and closed his eyes as his body was blown away by the wind and taken up to the heavens.


	7. Catacombs part 1

_wooooooooooooooooooooooo. actionay stuff's happening now. hope you like._

hapter 6: Catacombs part 1

Link felt the wind pick up as he hurried outside. He had to put his hand on his hat to make sure it didn't blow away. People stared at Link as he ran to the Temple of Time, but he didn't care. The old man was telling the truth, Link knew it for sure. He knew far too much to just be a 'fan.'

Link noticed dark, ominous clouds coming from the east. He knew what it meant. Manuko had made his move. It was only a matter of time before his forces reached the Market. He took one last look at the market, knowing when he came out of the catacombs, it wouldn't be the same. He then turned the corner that led to the Temple.

As Link looked up at the Temple of Time he was in awe. He had only been to the Market a few times but never bothered visiting the Temple. He could tell it had been renovated because it looked like it was just recently constructed. It's white bricks somewhat shined in the sunlight. The windows were stain glass pictures of the Sages awoken by the Hero of Time.

Link walked up to the doors and opened them. A loud creak was heard as the doors slowly opened, as if they haven't been open in years. He walked inside, looking around to see if he was alone or not. Getting in was the easy part, finding the Catacombs was not.

The Temple was empty aside from a large platform with the Triforce and the symbol of light on it and an alter with the three spiritual stones on it. Behind them was a sealed door depicting the Temples symbol. Above the door was a shining picture of the Triforce. Link figured he should start there. He walked passed the platform and up the stairs. He then stood in front of the door. He took out the Gemshorn and started to play Lullaby of Time.

The familiar relaxing tone of the melody filled the temple. He was put into a better mood as the notes played into his ears. As the Lullaby ended and he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the door was still shut.

_I guess that doesn't lead to the… _Link then slaps himself in the head _Duh! That's the gate to the sacred realm. The Song of Time is needed to open this door._ He then turned around and started looking around for what could be a door into the catacombs.

"This is hard…" Link mutters to himself. He though a door might be under the alter holding the sacred stones. There's not. He though the door might be somewhere on the outside of the temple. There's not. He finally laid down on the platform.

"I need to rest. Maybe my mind will think better when I'm not as tired," Link muttered softly. He then took out the Gemshorn and played the Lullaby of Time to relax him into sleep. As his eyes were about to shut he felt the ground moving. He quickly spun on his fours to see what had happened. The platform was slowly moving, reveling an aged staircase.

"Knew I'd find it eventually…" he said and hurried down stairs.

The catacombs were very dark. Link had trouble seeing the nose on his head if he strayed to far from a torch. The forbidding sound of dripping water somewhere in the distance was all that could be heard down here.

"Just get the staff and leave. That's all that you have to do. In and out," Link said to himself.

Link had only walked a few steps when he saw movement ahead. He back up a bit, sweat dripping down his face. What ever it was it was blue, moving fast, and moving towards him. Before he knew it the blue light swept pass him, doing nothing to him other then freaking him out.

Link's eyes blinked open, after realizing the light did nothing too him he started down the path again. He got tired of having to walk by torches on the wall and took one down for him to carry. As he got deeper in the catacombs he could hear the faint sound of moaning.

Link entered a room. It was pitch black outside the glow of his torch. As he stepped deeper into the room the door slammed shut behind him. He ran back, bars made sure the door stayed shut. Torches lit the room up. Three zombies stayed curled up in the center of the room.

"ReDeads… great," Link muttered. He walked closer and they stood, he then through the torch at one of them, setting it ablaze. It moaned in pain for a moment before collapsed dead once again. He then drew the Master Sword and charged.

A ReDead turned its head to face Link. A high pitched screech rang out through the room. Link froze in place. He panicked as the two ReDeads slowly moved towards him. Soon he was free to move again.

_Attack them from behind, that way they can't look at you…_ He thought as he ran behind them. The ReDeads slowly started to turn but Link quickly loped off one of the ReDead's head. He then slid to a stop and stabbed the other through where it's heart once beated. It moaned a moment before it became dead weight on Link's sword.

As the ReDead slid off Link's sword a large chest appeared where the ReDeads once stood.

"Hello…" he trailed as he opened the chest. "Well… not what I was thinking but it'll still come in handy," he muttered unsettledly as he rolled the dungeon map and put it in his bag.

Link wandered through the catacombs. ReDeads swarmed the place and every now and then a Keese would swoop down. _That blue light must have been Manuko's spell,_ Link thought, _It would explain all the reanimated ReDeads._

Link took out the Dungeon Map and studied it. It was proving to be useless to him. He needed the compass so he'd know where he was and where everything else is. "Time to do some aimless wondering through rooms…" he muttered to himself.

He entered a room. Tombs were on the wall. He could open them if he wanted. He tried too. All he had to do was grab hold and pull it out. It was useful in the beginning. Though they were mostly empty, he wondered why, he would sometimes find rupees or hearts. But he stopped when he pulled out a ReDead that almost latched onto his neck. He decided to leave them be and check another room.

It took awhile but he finally found the room with the compass. It was the same thing as with the Dungeon map. Bars block doors, kill some ReDeads, get the compass. After he took the compass out of the chest he sat down, leaning against the chest.

"Lets see," he muttered to himself, "Where is the Staff…" After a few moments of studding it he figured he needed to go down to the next level to get the staff but other goodies awaited him on this level. He'd get the toys awaiting for him here, then move down to get the staff and get the out of the catacombs. He got up and hurried back into the path, running to his first toy to help him out with this dungeon.


	8. Catacombs part 2

Chapter 7: Catacombs part 2

Link stood in the room that would take him down to the next level. Smart ReDeads blocked his way. They were like regular ReDeads, but could move out of the way of some attacks and moved a bit faster. They needed to be killed if he planned on moving down. He had gotten a Sage Bow and bombs on the first level. Though the bombs did become useful in unblocking caved in paths, he favored the bow a lot.

Link stood at the back of the room, eyes shut. He knew if he couldn't see the ReDeads, they couldn't freeze him. But he could still smell them and relied on that sense to tell him were they were. He held the bow, the sting pulled back tightly. "Just a little closer," He muttered as the stench of rotting flesh grew stronger. The ReDead leapt to grab onto Link when he released the arrow, plunging it deep into the ReDead's fragile skull.

Link opened his eyes. Three down, one to go. This last one seemed to be as smart as a four year old instead of two. He had so far dodged all of Links far off arrows and doesn't plan on moving any closer. Link has even tried to charge him with the Master Sword but the ReDead just moves away.

"This guy requires a new strategy…" He thought. A light bulb clicked on as he realized what he must do. He put away the bow and took out a bomb. He lit it and held it. The fuse grew shorter and yet he still held it. When it was about to blow he charged the ReDead and threw it. He didn't stand a chance. The bomb blew, throwing pieces of the ReDead everywhere. Link pulled out his shield and held it above him to "catch" stray pieces.

A small treasure chest appeared. Link opened it and took out the small key. He unlocked the door and headed down the stairs.

Already Link was stopped by a locked door. He walked in to trip the leaver that would show him what he had to do to unlock this door. A large Skeleton jumped down from above. He had an evil grin, evil even from a skeleton, and glowing red eyes. He had armor on, though from what Link could tell it still exposed his back. The large Skeleton also held a fairly large and heavy shield and a wickedly shaped Sword.

"A Stalfo… never thought I'd see one of these bastards," Link said as he readied himself, a slight smile on his face.

Link has truly changed a lot since he first started in the catacombs. When he first stepped foot in there, he was nervous and scared. Though he may still be scared at times, his courage is starting to grow. His becoming more eager to fight some of the monsters, meeting their challenge head on.

Link held the Master Sword in one hand, his shield in the other. The Stalfo and he walked in a circle, watching each other. The Stalfo charged first. Link quickly rolled away from the Stalfo. He then quickly turned toward it and slashed it across it's unprotected back. The Stalfo cried slightly and leapt away before Link could hit him again.

This continued for a minutes until the Stalfo fell into millions of pieces, the red glow in it's eyes gone. Link smiled and took a few arrows he had dropped. When the small treasure chest appeared he took the small key and unlocked the door.

Once out into the main path Link took out the Dungeon Map and Compass. He studied it thoroughly, seeing where exactly the staff was and if any more toys awaited him down here. Seeing that only the Staff awaited him, he decided to make his way there.

More ReDeads waited Link on this lower level of the catacombs, even some more Stalfos waited in locked rooms to try to get a piece of him.

The puzzles awaiting Link on the lower level were also more difficult then the upper level. Some had ReDeads on the other side. Link killed them all. He knew that the more he killed down here, the less that could come out and kill the people in the Market.

When Link reached the finale door, the door that lead to the Staff, Link stopped and smiled. He was surprised on what he had done, of what he had become in a few days. He was normally a 'let somebody else do it' kind of guy, yet here he was, getting the Staff of Sages and saving Hyrule.

Link pushed the door opened and walked inside. The Staff of Sages stood in the center of the room on a platform. The platform was elegantly made to honor the goddesses in ways that only those of ancient Hyrule could do. The staff was red in coloration, with a dragon claw at the top clutching a clear gem, rounded into a perfect sphere. Behind the Staff he saw a large door that he thought led back to the top.

As Link stepped forward into the room, the large door in the back opened. Excessive moaning and the stench of rotting flesh filled the room. The door leading out became blocked from bars. Link took out the sword as the ReDeads entered the room. He could see a countless number of them. He would have to kill a great deal of them before he could even get closer to the Staff.

As the First wave approached Link, one of the ReDeads knocked over the Staff from its place on the platform. When the staff hit the floor the gem glowed bright. The ReDeads began to be pulled towards the staff. Link looked nervously as the Staff merged all the ReDeads into one, large beast. All the ReDeads were gone, what stood was Necro.

Necro stood two stories tall. His eyes were sunk in with small crimson pupils. His body was not like the ReDeads that gave him "life" at all. His head was more round with thin, stringy hair falling down upon his face. His chest was thick and had some muscles, so did his arms and legs. He was not going to go down as easy as a normal ReDead.

Link looked away from Necro's eyes to avoid being frozen with fright. He could still feel the eyes, staring at him, piercing his soul. He froze. He was too terrified to move.

Link could feel the ground shack as Necro stepped towards him. Finally when he over came the feeling he dashed behind Necro and slashed the back of it's leg. It didn't even seem to phase Necro one bit, even though the Master Blade had dug pretty deep into his leg.

As Link went to pull the blade out, ReDeads formed from the back of Necro's leg and grabbed the blade, pulling it inside.

"Damn it…" He muttered. He took out the Sage Bow and shot a few arrows. Nothing seemed to be working on the colossus that stood before him. _Maybe a bomb would work._ He thought and laid a couple bombs by his feet. Nothing.

_He was created by magic Link,_ A voice said inside his head.

_What?_ Link thought.

_Necro was created by magic, and only magic can kill him. Take hold of the Staff young Hero and banish Necro back to hell._ The voice said as it faded away.

Link nodded his understanding and ran towards the Staff. As he lifted the Staff, knowledge seemed to flow into him. He was learning basic spells just by touching the Staff of Sages.

"Rauru's light!" Link yelled out. The gem glowed bight again, brighter then before. Soon, white hot pain filled his eyes, even after he shut them. When the light died down, Necro was frozen.

"Darunia's Fire!" he yelled. The gem glowed red this time and Link pushed the staff towards Necro's head. Fire shot out. When the fire hit Necro he unfroze. He stumbled around the room, moaning in pain. When he hit the walls, chunks of the wall would fall. Link watched the shadows on the floor and dodged them when they got too close.

_He's just a big ReDead. An easy, yet annoying, kill._ Link thought. "Saria's Earth!" The gem glowed green and Link plunged the top towards the ground. A pillar of solid earth came with it, pinning Necro to the ground. Link smiled.

"Now to finish you off. Impa's Shadow!" The Gem turned black and Link tapped the bottom of the staff on the ground. A black line shot across the ground to the fallen Necro. It surrounded him. Soon, Necro was laying in a large shadow.

Necro then began to sink into the shadow. His moans of pain filled the room until his last bit was gone. The shadow then began to close. When it was almost gone it spat out the Master Sword. Link ran to it and put it away in it's sheath.

When everything was back to normal, Link looked around the room. A blue light stood were the pillar once did. He walked towards it, feeling safe as he approached it. As he steeped into the light, his sight was blocked with the familiar sight of white. He could feel his body being lifted away from the place of death.

_You have done well my son…_ Link heard in his head. Then his sight went black.


	9. The 'New' Hyrule

_Sorry it took so long to update. I sorta forgot. I'm also putting up ch. 9 which is the last one I have right now. I've been a bit preocupied with this book me and my friend are working on. I'm also excited becauseI saw in this magazine that TP comes out May 16. > SO excited._

Chapter 8: The 'New' Hyrule

When Link woke up he was back inside the Temple of Time. The door to the catacombs was closed which eased Link's mind. He stood up and brushed himself off. He then took hold of the staff and walked out of the safety of the temple.

Outside the sky was black. Link thought that he had spent a long time in the catacombs and it was now dark. He looked up into the sky, expecting to see the moon and stars yet neither shined in the sky. He found it strange that this would happen. The new moon had passed a few days ago but there should be some showing now, as for the stars they always shine bright.

He was worried now and headed into the market. It was abandoned. Dogs usually run wild at night yet not one roamed free. No person walked quickly down the allies and not a single light shinned from the homes. A few buildings and stalls were even collapsed.

_Manuko… He really did strike when I was in the catacombs. And I wasn't here to help stop him._ Link thought. He looked towards were the Castle once stood and could see none. Terror struck him when he realized what could of happened to the royal family. He ran down the path towards the castle, worried for the Royal family and shocked that he cares.

The Gate stood only as a pile of ruble now. Link could see the crimson color of blood on some of them. As Link ran towards the pile he jammed the staff into the ground and pole-volted his way over the pile. He stumbled slightly as he landed then continued running.

Link stopped running. Stopped walking. Stopped moving all together. The castle no longer stood. The once proud castle of Hyrule was now a smoldering pile of ruble. Nothing stood anymore. Every one inside was dead. The King, Princess Zelda, the Guards and other servants, all dead.

Link stood in front of the pile, to shocked to move. So many thoughts were going through his mind. So many people have died in the few hours he was under ground.

_If only I was here. I could of done something. I could of protected the Royal Family. But I promise, I will avenge you all._ A cold stare was in Link's eyes as he turned and walked back towards the Market. As he approached the ruble he pushed the staff forward. The gem turned red and fire shot, clearing a path. The gem then shined blue and put out the fire he had just started.

Inside the Market it's residents had come out, more ReDeads. Link ignored their stair. He took out his Master Blade and killed each ReDead easily. As he reached the edge of the Market he collapsed on his knees. The rage he felt had subsided and the sorrow and grief for those who had died had hit.

Tears had started to fill his eyes. So many had died just here in the Market and Castle. What about the rest of Hyrule? How did Manuko affect the rest of Hyrule with his undead legion? He whipped the tears away.

Link took off his shield and put the Master Sword in it's sheath. He laid everything on the ground in it's place. He took up the Master Sword and fastened it around his waist. This way he could put the Staff on his back when Melee damage would be more affective. He then put the shield back on his back. He figured he needed to head back to his home village to get some supplies since the Market has been abandoned.

Link ran to Kakariko village, hoping it still stood. As he climbed the stairs leading up to the village he became more and more anxious. When he entered he was put at ease. It still stood. He noticed people from the Market had fled here as well.

"Link, you've retuned. Is Malon safe?" an old man asked as he walked up to Link.

"I hope so. I've taken my place back with the Royal Family Guards and am currently on a quest to save Hyrule. I haven't seen her since yesterday noon. I do plan to go to Lon Lon Ranch though. I just need some supplies," Link explained.

"The Bazaar owner from Hyrule Market is moving into a building by Death Mountain. Why don't you go and give him a hand, he might just have the things you need."

"Thank you." Link said, then bowed respectively. _Good. So the owner is still alive. I can get my supplies from him and go see how Malon is._

Link hurried to the path were he saw the Bazaar owner sitting on top of one of the crates by his new store.

"Link. That shield save you ass yet?" The owner said when he saw Link.

"Countless times," Link said with a smile. The owner laughed slightly. "Need help moving in."

"More then anything. I just need to get this crate in. I can stock the shelves myself." The owner then hopped off the crate and stood at one end. Link opened the door, and placed the Staff against a wall, then stood at the opposite end of the crate. They lifted the crate and walk inside in the most ungraceful way imaginable.

"Also, I was wondering if you had a strap sheath thing for my new staff. It gets tiring if I have to always carry it in my hands."

"I see your point. I think I got something that'll do you fine." The owner said as he pried open the crate. He then started digging through it, pushing things inside. He cursed slightly when he poked himself with arrows. "AH HA!" he cried as he stood up, "Here boy." He then tossed a long, thin sheath with open ends.

It was made of soft fabric so it was flimsy, but it was made to hold, not protect. The two open ends had harder material so a Staff wouldn't have trouble sliding in. Link smiled and took off his shield and put the new sheath around his chest. He put his shield back on his back then grabbed the Staff and put it in it's new sheath.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Just take it. Take it as a thanks for helping with the crate."

"Thank you." Link said, then left. He got what he came for, now he needed to get to Lon Lon Ranch.

As Link hurried out he stopped running. He was getting tired. All the running around and just coming from the catacombs. He needed rest. He went back inside the village and went to his home. Inside he a man inside.

"What the hell are you doing inside my house?" Link yelled.

"Your house? The owner of this house happens to be I, Link." The man said.

"How dare you claim to be me! I surprised my friends here haven't chased you out of town acting like this!" Link yelled.

"You mean your Link? The real Link?"

"Yes! My wife and I bought this house a month ago."

"Sorry. The old man told me to stay here to make sure no one tried to rob it or claim it theirs. He told me to say I was Link to anyone who entered."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Your getting the couch tonight. I haven't had a decent rest in awhile."

"Of coarse." The man said, then went back to his task.

Link went into his room and took off his equipment, then went to sleep. As the Cucco crowed in the morning Link was already gone. Link had woken up early and took off towards the ranch. He needed to see how the ranch was doing. The sky wasn't much brighter during the day as it was at night. He suspected it had to do with Manuko.

As Lon Lon Ranch got closer and still looked the same Link began to smile. He then stopped running suddenly. For a brief second, he felt something. It wasn't a bad feeling, just different. He felt the same now though. He grew worried again and hurried inside.

As Link entered the ranch he saw the horses running in the background. The ranch was still in one piece. Link was happy about this. But one thing was odd, no one was outside. He then went inside the main house and headed upstairs. When he opened the he saw Talon, Malon, and Ingo stairing at him over a bed. When they saw Link they let out a sigh of relief.

"LINK!" Malon cried and ran into his arms. Link caught her as Malon kissed him deeply. "I'm so glad to see your safe."

"Same here," Link said. "Why were you three huddled around the bed?" Talon and Ingo moved to show the fair, blond figure of a woman asleep in the bed.

"She came shortly after Manuko attacked the castle. She had lost a lot of blood and passed out shortly after we took her inside. She's been like this since. We hope she'll live." Malon explained.

"So she did live."

"Yes. But Zelda might not live much longer."


	10. Zelda

Chapter 9: Zelda

Link stood with everyone else besides Zelda's bed. It was hard for him to believe she had made it this far from the castle with wounds as bad as Malon had described.

Zelda had her arm broken in two places and was now in a makeshift cast, her waist up to her chest was also carefully and tightly bandaged up from a large gash in her side, her face was severely bruised and had some minor cuts as was the rest of her body, and as the minutes ticked away, she stepped closer and closer to eternal rest with the goddesses.

Link couldn't take it. He couldn't stay and do nothing as Zelda slowly died. "There has to be something I can do. I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"I remember hearing the old witch back at Kakariko Village had a odd potion. People were saying it could heal anything but she wanted something that no one could give her. It would take you too long to get to the village and back Link." Malon said.

"I don't care. I can't live knowing that Zelda died and I didn't do anything to try and save her. If she dies while I'm gone, at least I know I tried. I'll be back," Link said, then ran outside. He mounted Epona and hurried out of the ranch.

It didn't take long for Link to make it to the village. He really didn't know how fast he got there since the sky was black from Manuko. He ran into the village not wanting to waist time. He could feel Zelda's life slipping away.

Link ran to the potion shop owned by the young lady and headed out the back way. He knew that this was the only way getting to the old witch. He then ran up the stairs, stumbling slightly, and entered the door.

"What is this? Who are you and what are you doing in my shop!" The old witch yelled.

"I am Link, elite guardian of the royal family-"

"What royal family? Lord Manuko killed them all."

"Princess Zelda. She still lives in Lon Lon Ranch. Yet as we speak her life is slipping away. I need the odd potion, the potion that is said to heal all wounds. Please. I'll pay what ever price you want. You'll have the thanks of the royal family and my family if you can do this deed." Link said, bowing to her in respect.

The old witch stood there, watching Link. She had never been treated this way before. The lights went dim and the torches behind her counter lit up. Chanting was heard in the back ground. Soon the lights returned and the old witch stood with her hand extended, holding the odd potion in her hand.

"You're a lucky one. I still had an odd mushroom in my position. And you were able to give me what no one else could. Respect. I have been treated poorly here because of my past and being a witch, but you came here with a great need and showed me respect and thanks for my deed. You must hurry though and give it too Zelda. To have lived through Manuko's attack means she must be in bad shape. Hurry up Link and go." She said and handed Link the potion.

Link took the potion and bowed respectively to her again. "Thank you," he said softly and rushed out. He jumped the fence and rolled to absorb the shock of the fall. He then ran back to the gate and down the stairs to Epona.

As Link galloped to the Lon Lon Ranch he could see a faint light in the distance rising. He figured it must have been the sun. He had to hurry if he was going to make it in time.

"Hurry Epona! We haven't much time!" Link said and kicked her sides again to get her to run faster. When he got back to the ranch he hurried upstairs. He was stopped by Malon at the door. A look of sorrow on her face.

"Malon! I got the potion! Please let me through so I can save Zelda," Link said, yet Malon did not move.

"I'm sorry Link. We tried to keep her with us while you got the potion, but nothing we could do would help. I'm sorry to say but she died Link. About five minutes ago," Malon said.

"I don't care, I'm giving her the potion. Her death's fresh and her soul should still be with her, we can still bring her back." Malon moved now, knowing there was no talking Link out of it. He ran to the bed side and carefully poured the potion into Zelda's mouth, cleaning the side when he spilled it.

Link knelt beside Zelda, tears were filling his eyes. Nothing was happening. Zelda's limp body stayed motionless under the sheets. Her eyes remained closed and not a single breath was taken. Link bowed his head in sorrow, tears dripping from his nose.

She was dead. He was to protect her and all of Hyrule but he had failed. If he had failed at protecting Zelda, he might fail at saving Hyrule. Everyone would die because of him, and it would be his fault.

He buried his head in the sheets, crying a bit more now. He couldn't take this any more. So many have died already all important in their own way. Even the most important people in Hyrule were dead.

Link felt a hand run through his head, hair going between figures. He thought it was Malon that was trying to confer him. When he looked up to see Malon he saw Zelda, her eyes barley open. She was leaning up a bit and had her arm outstretched to Link's head. A weak smile was on her face.

"Thank… you…" she said tiredly. Link became more aware of his surrounds and could hear Talon, Ingo, and Malon in the background celebrating. Zelda had been brought back from the dead. She was alive even though Manuko thought her to be dead.

----------

A week had passed since Link resurrected Zelda. She was fully healed now. The odd potion hadn't healed her completely on the spot, just speed up her healing. She could walk again and slowly was able to use her white magic as well.

Zelda told her terrifying tale of how Manuko had slaughtered the guards and destroyed the castle. Explaining to them how she had escaped without Manuko knowing. Manuko thought her to be dead and she wasn't, she saw this as an advantage to Link on his journey.

"Link, I'm coming with you," Zelda said.

"No." Link said plainly.

"As a member of the royal family I'm ordering you to take me with you!"

"I mean no disrespect Princess, but as much as the rest of Hyrule thinks, there's no Royal family and your have no power. The country's Manuko's now, not yours."

"Then take me as a friend."

"… Well what good can come of it? I'm suppose to protect you and these quests won't be easy. I'll have to protect you and me in the dungeons."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Zelda then pulled out her sword. It was a long, thin sword, but not like a rapier. It had a gold hilt that shined in the little light in the room. Link could tell it was a well-balanced blade but seemed to be more for decoration then for actual war.

"Do you know how to use it? And will it last more then one hit?"

"I've been taking lessons since I was ten and yes, it'll last more then one hit. Are you done badgering me with these questions?" Link sighed heavily. It was obvious that he was thinking this over a lot. Looking at ever possible advantage and disadvantage to bringing Zelda along.

"Fine. You can come. We leave at dawn tomorrow," Link said and then left to find Malon. Zelda had a smile on her face and got some things ready to go.

----------

"So your leaving again?" Malon said softly, looking down. Link put his arms around her and held her close.

"I have too. If I don't it'll be putting you in danger. That's the last thing I want."

Mallon took Links hand and they started to walk back inside. "C'mon. You need some rest if your going to save Hyrule tomorrow." She smiled at Link and Link got the hint.


End file.
